In various online games, players contact customer support to request in-game refunds (e.g., troop refunds and/or item refunds). When customer support provides players these refunds, the game does not remain fair and balanced game. In some implementations, if one player receives all the troops and/or virtual that they're requesting, the game becomes out of balance and the player may no longer spend any more money since they have received what they have requested.